The present invention is directed to an improved system and method for securing electronics in a junction box while meeting industry temperature standards. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a printed circuit board that is secured in a junction box with a solderless connection with spring clips mounted thereon.
Most commonly, junction boxes employ electronic rails to which the electronics are soldered thereon creating a semi permanent connection that makes replacement of the parts difficult. Another issue with the current systems is the fragility of the electronics disposed in the junction boxes. The electronic components are unable to sustain the forces of inserting wire tabbing into the connections within the junction box. Often times the electronics are damaged or the solder connections are broken from the force of repeatedly inserting and removing the wire tabbing into the junction box. In addition, the current systems cannot dissipate heat in compliance with the newest standard of the International Electrotechnical Commission, standard 61215, second edition (hereinafter referred to as “IEC 61215”).
One current system redesigned the typical junction box by adding a second capsule around the body section of the entire contact body to help remedy the issue of the force when inserting the wire tabbing. The second capsule provides extra support and strength to withstand the normal force from inserting the wire tabbing into the junction box when making an electrical connection. However, this system requires more materials for manufacture, is more expensive and requires a longer assembly time.
Other current methods eliminate the second outer capsule discussed above, where the junction box is constructed of material strong enough to withstand the normal force applied during insertion of the wire tabbing. However, in order to maintain a solid connection with the wire tabbing, these systems require the aid and use of tools, soldering, or other equipment to initiate the connection with the wire tabbing. The use of the tools and equipment to make the connection is time consuming, as well as expensive. In addition, often times, these tool connections are permanent and prevent the replacement of any of the components.
Thus, what is needed is a method and system to provide a junction box with solderless connections and electronic equipment that is configured with a receptacle that is capable of receiving wire tabbing and strong enough to withstand the normal force of insertion. A system that allows for easy repairs and replacement when necessary to reduce time and costs is needed as well.